Hilda
Etymology ヒルダ transliterates from "Hilda," from medieval German element hild (battle). Or from "Hildegard." Name of 7th century English saint, St. Hilda. Appearance 'Human' Hairstyle: razor-cut boy shag, similar to Clarice and several Battle of the North warriors.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, p. 160; Claymore, Anime Scene 11 Tomboyish face resembles Rafaela and Clarice. The anime Hilda differs in conception and resembles the US actress, Anne Francis. 'Awakened' 'Manga' Mummy form, with wrap-like tentacles. Passive as an awakened being, keeping with her promise to Miria to "team up together as single-digit warriors."Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, p. 162 Awakened Hilda from manga Similar to Agatha's second awakened form.Claymore 15, Scene 78, pp. 20–29 'Anime' Rooster-like form. More aggressive than the manga version.Claymore, Anime Scene 11 Hilda profiles in anime Personality As Miria's mentor, appears both friendly and helpful in guiding Miria's career path. In Chaldean Numerology, the number 6, Hilda's number, is often viewed as the number of maternal care. Datasheet 'Claymore warrior' 'Class' Hilda is an offensive typeFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 730 warrior. Having no Organization datasheet as a warrior in the "Yoma War Record," her ability and baselines are unknown. 'Awakened' From "Yoma War Record II."Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 693 'Baseline' *Yoma power: SSS+ *Agility: SS+ *Strength: SS *Solidity: S *Intellect: SS History Early life unknown. 'Hilda's hunt' Daytime in unknown locale. The leader of a hunt, Hilda, compliments Miria on her performance. Hilda vows to "team up together again as single-digit warriors."Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, pp. 160–162 'Phantom' Another day. From afar, a Man in Black observes Miria destroy a Yoma pack.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, p. 166 He notes Miria's "Phantom" technique. Also watching is warrior No. 4, Ophelia. Though part of the hunt, she refuses to participate as no awakened being is present.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, pp. 166–167 'Ophelia's plan' The manga and anime diverge here. 'Manga' 'Two versions' There are two manga versions. The earlier version has Miria leading the hunt. In this version, Ophelia is not a hunt member. When Miria nearly kills the awakened Hilda and discovers Hilda's identity, Miria nearly awakens herself. Ophelia comes out of nowhere and waits eagerly for Miria to awaken so she can fight and kill Miria. In the later manga version in Extra Scene 2, Miria is now part of a hunt led by Ophelia, who speaks of a warrior who gave Ophelia a black card. But instead of giving it to the unnamed recipient, Ophelia tore it up.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, pp. 169–172 'Non-fight' On a mountain, the party engages the awakened being, mummy-like with tape-shaped tentacles. The awakened acts strangely passive. Ophelia disables the awakened. Miria finally beheads it, while noting the awakened's suppressed Yoma aura. Miria now realizes the awakened's identity—Hilda.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, p. 184 Miria realizes that Hilda allowed herself to be killed, echoing Hilda's earlier words "to team up together again..." In her grief, Miria awakens herself, with Ophelia waiting to kill her.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, pp. 184–185 'Anime' In anime version, Miria leads the hunt as in the earlier manga version. Again, after nearly killing Hilda, who then dies, Miria awakens. Ophelia, who is not part of the hunt, comes out of nowhere and waits for Miria to awaken so she can fight and kill Miria.Claymore, Anime Scene 11 Hilda dying during Ophelia's hunt Aftermath '7-year timeskip' After the Ghosts leave Alfons, Helen finds Hilda's sword one rainy night. The next morning, back on the same mountain where Hilda died, Miria plants the sword as a grave-mark. She speaks to Hilda's spirit, asking her to join Miria, the and fallen warriors of Pieta.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, p. 188 'Rebellion' In Rabona, Miria paralyzes Tabitha, then puts on her old Claymore uniform and leaves. Miria journeys to Organization Headquarters, where she paralyzes the entire warrior contingent. But during her combat with the Twin Trainees, an anti-Claymore warrior, Rafutera, uses Yoma power harmonization to cause Miria to hallucinate her old friend Hilda. "Hilda" returns Later, during the Rebellion, while Miria combats Hysteria, Miria reminisce about "Ophelia's plan" to kill both Hilda and herself.Claymore 21, Scene 118, p. 158 Additional details 'Video' *Japan version of Hilda dying during Ophelia's hunt References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened being Category:Hilda's hunt Category:Hilda mission Category:Ophelia's hunt